


Please

by Bit_Not_Good



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Begging, Light Bondage, Teasing, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6721534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bit_Not_Good/pseuds/Bit_Not_Good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was laid out like a feast, wrists loosely tied to the headboard. And he was begging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please

"Please!"

Sherlock was laid out like a feast, wrists loosely tied to the headboard. And he was begging. 

"Please, ah-"

Gentle fingers stroked the underside of his cock, and he gasped and twisted his hips away from the sensation. 

"I- I don't- it's too-"

One hand cupped his balls, tugged gently, and his feet kicked against the sheets, scrabbled to pull away. 

"Please, oh god, oh Christ-"

If he truly wanted to leave, he could tug hard on the restraints, old soft cotton binding each wrist. 

A groan, then silence. 

He is flushed, head tossing fervently against the sheets, hands clasping the cloth ties. His chest heaves under the onslaught of sensation. 

He is panting, now. 

A hand tweaks a nipple, traces his underarms, skirting hair, then drops to his cock. 

"Please!"

One stroke and he whites out, whimpering as his orgasm blazes through him. 

He is gasping, nearly asleep. 

Gentle hands untie his wrists and massage his biceps. He will be sore tomorrow. 

Sherlock sleeps.


End file.
